Arisa's Reason
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Some might have thought Arisa's use of the Radio Interception Balloon was a low blow, However Arisa had a much different reason for wanting Ooarai to Lose, and perhaps Kay is the perfect one whom she can confide her reason with.


**Blazepanzer here with another short story. Not to say much really, but I've been figuring on writing a story like this for quite some time. Enjoy!**

**Blazepanzer does not own Girls und Panzer Enjoy!.**

Arisa gazed as she watched through the recording of the match against Ooarai once again. She could not tear her gaze away as she winched as she was chased by what seemed to her as an overwhelming force at the time.

_Trust a Nishizumi to outsmart that strategy. Then again, if that Yukari chick hadn't spied on us..._ She rose up as she gently stroked a photo, one consisting of her and her two closest friend.

"I'm sorry Wren, Hanoashi" she whispered sorrowfully. "I couldn't get revenge for you." She sighed ruefully. "Perhaps you are telling me that it's time to let it go."

"Let what go?"

Arisa turned around, surprised to see that Kay was waiting by her door, her blue eyes glittering in concern. _I didn't even noticed she was at the door._

"Don't tell me you're still torturing yourself about that little trick you pulled on Ooarai," Kay mused gently.

Slumping, Alisa sit back down. "Perhaps it's time I told you why I did that," she whispered.

"Something tells me you weren't doing it just for victories sake," Kay noted as she sat down, her blue eyes trained on Alisa.

"You're right," Arisa admitted. "Revenge," she added as her voice grew cold. She let out a small flinch as Kay's gaze grew rather angry.

"Revenge?" Kay asked simply, though it was easy to tell how angered she was about this.

"Not against the school as a whole," Arisa added quickly. "Just against the instructed...and commander Nishisumi."

"Why though, They seemed pretty nice," she argued.

"Well, Miho was pretty nice, at least according to Wren," Arisa admitted. My friend looked up to her back at Kuromorimine, in fact she idolized her."

"I'm guessing this Wren was you're friend?" Kay asked.

Arisa nodded. "She was, My best friend, and my first friend at that."

"I see." Kay mused.

"She was my friend, Kay. Before...the incident."

"What incident?" Kay asked, her blue eyes flashing with alarm at the darker turn of events.

"Kay, What I'm about to tell you is supposed to be top secret, but I trust you," Arisa warned. As Kay nodded, she continued. "Wren was the loader of that panzer III, the one who fell off the bank into the ocean."

"But didn't everyone survive that, thanks to Miho?" she asked, perplexed.

"Initially, yes. But two days later, one of them died." Arisa shuddered at the memory.

"Wren," Kay whispered.

"Right. As it turns out, she had quite a lot of water left in her lungs, but the good for nothing doctors kept missing it somehow in their medical test. She was, for all intents and purposes, slowly drowning and the idiots didn't even know."

"But that isn't any reason to take it out on Miho," Kay reasoned.

"You're right on that, and at the time I felt no ill toward her. The doctors, yes, and I felt a massive disappointment that my friend died, but I didn't blame Miho. She did everything right during that rescue as far as I'm concerned.

"So what made you change your mind?"

Arisa frowned. "As it turned out, the courts officially ruled it out as a Brain Aneurysm to cover for the accident, so that they could cover for Kuromorimine. A tragic accident unaffiliated with her being in the submerged panzer during that match." Shaking now, Arisa forced herself to continue. "But I was there, heard Wren struggle to breath during her last day, heard as a visiting doctor cussed the staff out for not detecting the seventeen pounds of liquid in her lungs."

"And what did Miho have to say about it?" Kay pressed.

"Not much, except that she was glad that the courts made the right call."

"Doesn't sound like it," Kay growled.

"We weren't even allowed to expose the truth. But more and more, I've been thinking to hell with the order. I need a fresh perspective on things."

"And that's when you started to want revenge?" Kay pressed on.

Arisa just looked down. "That was the start of it. But those feelings never really came to more than me wanting to give that dumb ass instructor Nishisumi a piece of my mind. Miho and Ooarai only came into the picture after Hanoashi got expelled."

"Hanoashi?" Kay inquired.

"She was a good friend of mine and Wren's, and also was one of Miho's best friends for a year back when they attended Nishmari Middle school together. "Arisa explained. "She was also an expert in the middle school Sensado circuit, bringing Nishmari high to the semi-finals in her second year and then leading them to a championship victory the year after."

"I think I remember hearing about her briefly on TV once now that I think about it," Kay remembered.

"She was definitely good, not to mention one of the best students you could ask for. Studied her but off as well, often spending up to ten hours a day in her studies and practicing all that she could in order to try and get a scholarship."

"I'm guessing she got one at Ooarai?"

"Yes," Arisa confirmed. "However, the instructor, who was a graduate of the Nishisumi school, decided it was a brilliant to have her students hold a practice match during their first day."

"But that's dangerous!" Kay gasped in shock. "Especially for new tankers!"

"Psst! Try telling that to the instructor! Hanoashi tried and she got expelled for it!" Suddenly Arisa gazed down. "I'm sorry Kay...it's just that when I think about all of her hard work going down the drain like that, it makes me want to puke."

"I understand." Kay sympathized.

"To make matters worse, her father ended up dying from a heart attack the day she came home from school for the final time," Arisa added.

"You mean she committed suicide?" Kay asked.

Arisa shook her head. "No, but she never got a chance at school, and then she struggled to find a job. Didn't even get to take her possessions with her, just her ID and enough money to rent out a very cheep, run-down apartment. After two months, she finally managed to get one as a waitress, but I can tell she doesn't like it, the way she speaks about it when we talk on the phone."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kay asked.

Arisa tipped her head. "Well, like I said, she never got another chance at an education, but with the way they handled things it's doubtful we could get her into a ship course." she mused. "However, there is one thing you might be able to do for her."

"What's that?" Kay inquired, leaning forward.

"One of the jobs that my friend was interested in, after finding herself in her current situation, was being a cashier," Arisa noted. "It might be difficult convincing someone to hire her given the record...but if you could find a way to get her transferred from catering to retail, I know she'd feel a lot better."

"I'll see what I can do. And Arisa?"

"Yes Kay?"

"Thank you for telling me this. I...I better understand now why you did what you did during that match."

"I know I was unfair to the others at Ooarai." Arisa admitted. "Still, I feel a lot better having talked about it."

"That's what friends are for," Kay smiled before she rose to leave the room, pausing as she was about to exit. "Oh, and what happened to Wren, that stays between us given the gag order." she added as she left the room.

Arisa watched her friend and team commander leave the room before gazing back as the recording announced Ooarai as the winners._ Real winners don't leave their friend hanging like that...but then again true vice captains don't hold grudges against other schools simply because of two people,_ She mused silently before shutting off her laptop, gazing back at the picture of her two friends.

_Wren, bringing down Ooarai wouldn't have brought you back. And Hanoashi, the damage had been done, I can't see how you can come back to school and fulfill your dream of becoming a high school English teacher now. But...if somehow you can find happiness despite that set-back, then I guess I'll be able to move on too_.

**Like I said, just a small short story I came up with. If you'd like I could come up with a short- multi-chaptered story revolving around Hanoashi being expelled from Ooarai if you'd like, though it'd take some time between all the other stories I need to finish and such, namely "Her Reluctance" and "The Quiet life."**


End file.
